


Got7Milk Group chat

by Twisted_PDnim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Group chat, I Don't Even Know, JB love nora, M/M, Minor Bts appearance, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., No Plot/Plotless, Other, Sexual Humor, Stan Diss7, extra af, text au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-09 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12878250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_PDnim/pseuds/Twisted_PDnim
Summary: Jinyoung is being a bitch and Jackson just wanted to have a good time. Mark keeps talking shit and throwing shit while Bambam is being extra af.youngjae keeps losing shit and  Jb love Nora more then anyone while yugyeom still hate every one but gotta respect the hyungs... at times.Got7 is being salty and extra AF In this no plot fanfic and I just wanted to make a funny story of got7 in group chat.





	1. Imaginary pre cum flavor pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I made a mess here and I hope it fun to read. Tag yourself I'm yugyeom. Im sorry if it sucks but don't forget to comment and hit the kudo. Thank you!

**GOT** _7_ **Milk** ** group chat was created. **

_Pepi_Peach, DefTree, MTuna, #Wang, SnakeAF, Kyumie, 33333aRRRs have join the chat._

**DefTree:** Who ate my chicken?

**Read 1**

**Read 3**

**Read 6**

**DefTree:**... let try again

 

 **DefTree:** which one of you little shit ate my chicken?

 

 **Kyumie:** it was bambam

 

 **SnakeAF:** you bitch ass snake

 

 **33333aRRRs:** has anyone seen where my left flip flops at?

 

 **Kyumie:** Mark throw at BAMBAM yesterday and it flew out the window

 

 **SnakeAF:** wtf man

 

 **MTuna:** change your name to little bitch as snake.

 

 **#Wang:** yugyeom your name say cum

 

 **MTuna:** lol

 

 **SnakeAF:** Lmfao

 

 **33333sRRRs:** ahahahaa

 

 **DefTree:** ha.

 

 **Pepi_Peach:** yugyeom you're a little bitch

 

 **Kyumie:** I hate all of you.

  


GOT **7** Milk

 

 **#Wang:** I'm hungry

 

 **MTuna:** and I want jinyoung to dye his hair blonde but obvious neither of us getting what we want.

 

 **#Wang:** I just said I was hungry why are you pressed

 

 **Kyumie:** I'm hungry too, I want pizza

 

 **#Wang:** I want pizza too

 

 **SnakeAF:** @Pepi_Peach order us pizza

 

 **Pepi_Peach:** Oh yeah let me go get  my imaginary money for my imaginary bank account and order you the imaginary mother fucking pizza that taste like yugyeom imaginary pre cum and pay for it with my imaginary debt card and drive all the way to you with my imaginary MOTHAfucking car.

 

 **#wang:** you could have just said no

 

 **MTuna:** why it gotta taste like yugyeom pre cum tho?

 

 **SnakeAF:** why is it imaginary?

 

 **Kyumie:** what did I ever do to you!?

 

 **Pepi_Peach:** your breathing.

 

 **Kyumie:** choke

 

 **Pepi_Peach:** you first

 

 **Kyumie:** i hope you trip

 

 **Pepi_Peach:** I hope you trip while walking down stair and choke on something

 

 **DefTree:** okay but what will he choke on tho?

 

 **Pepi_Peach:** his own bullshit

 

 **33333aRRRs:** but are we still getting pizza?

 

 **MTuna:** KyUM flavor pizza

 

 **SnakeAF:** ajshajzbja ewww

 

 **#Wang:** with extra KyUMie sauce on the side

 

 **DefTree:** that sound disgusting

 

 **SnakeAF:** I bet it taste like ass

 

 **Pepi_Peach:** you would know

 

 **33333aRRRs:** OooOooOh

 

 **MTuna:** oooooOoooooOoooOh

 

 **#Wang:** OooOooOhhhhhhhh

 

 **DefTree:** Daaaaaaammmmmnnnn

 **Kyumie:** OOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **SnakeAF:** yugyeom your at part of it.

 

 **Kyumie** :oh…

 

 **Pepi_Peach:** seriously trip yourself

 

 **Kyumie:** I seriously hate all of you.


	2. Cock flavored soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyumie: That cock flavored soup brand is grace
> 
> #Wang: OhMyGOd I read it as the cock flavored soup is grace
> 
> Pepi_Peach: yes because yugyeom just love cock flavored food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My eomma inspired me on the cock flavored soup. And yes I'm updating twice.

_GOT_ **_7_ ** _Milk_

 

**SnakeAF:** Topic Of the Day!

**SnakeAF:** would you fuck yourself if there was another you?

 

**#Wang:** See I told you I would marry myself like Sue Sylvester in Glee

 

**Kyumie:** hell yes… I love myself

 

**Pepi_Peach:** totally.

 

**DefTree** :yes, no question ask.

 

**MTuna:** yep, I'd play with my ass.

 

**#Wang:** ^^^ and you said you were innocent

 

**MTuna:** bish let me be.

 

**33333aRRRs:** something is seriously wrong with this chat…

 

**33333aRRRs:** but yes I would.

 

**Kyumie:** hey guys  quick question to ask.

 

**SnakeAF:** yes you are a lonely piece of shit

 

**Kyumie:** fuck you and suck ass

 

**Kyumie:** anyways

 

**Mtuna:** yes, you are as stupid as you think

 

**Pepi_peach:** let the boy talk damnit

 

**Kyumie:** wow that a first.

 

**#Wang:** don't be fake jinyoung

 

**Pepi_Peach;** go choke on air jackson

 

**DefTree:** is this about Nora?

 

**Kyumie:** no hyung it not about your stupid cat

 

**DefTree:** your stupid

 

**Pepi_Peach:** kum face you hurt JB feeling

 

**SnakeAF:** hey don't talk about the home girl Nora like that

 

**DefTree:** you still can't take her on a play date with latte and pudding

 

**Pepi_Peach:** the fuck, who name their cat pudding and latte

 

**#Wang:** he was hungry and thirsty at the time leave the child alone  

 

**Pepi_peach:** jackson don't be a fake bitch

 

**MTuna:** right, like who would name their pet odd and kunta

 

**DefTree:** the same person that give their dog a stripper name.

 

**33333aRRRs:** your cats are name kunta odd and Nora

 

**DefTree:** your point?

 

**33333aRRRs:** you a KUNTa and Nora a ODD bitch  

 

**Pepi_Peach:** excuse me but DAAAAAMMMNN.

 

**MTuna:** That my boi!!!!

 

**#Wang:** you hear That?

 

**SnakeAF:** hear What?

 

**#Wang:** JB Pride crying

 

**SnakeAF:** lolololol

 

**MTuna:** LMFAO

 

**Pepi_Peach:** bish I'm crying X’D

 

**33333aRRRs:** I'm sorry hyung

 

**DefTree:** it's cool I ain't mad

 

**DefTree:** but fuck you, you little cock sucking fetus.

 

**Pepi_Peach** def not mad

 

**MTuna:** def

 

**#Wang:** Def

 

**SnakeAF:** Def

 

**33333aRRRs:** def.

 

**Kyumie:** can I ask my question now or like wtf.

 

**#Wang:** oh yeah

 

**MTuna:** what was it you were gonna say?

_**Read 3** _

_**Read 5** _

**Pepi_peach:** could you type any slower bitch

 

**#Wang:** I sense a full paragraph coming

 

**MTuna:** brace yourself

 

**SnakeAF** I'm waiting bitch hurry up

 

**33333aRRRs:** I'm waiting patiently…

 

**DefTree:** Bish hurry up I don't got all day

 

**Pepi_Peach:** why you lying you got no friend who you have plan with? Nora? She can wait

 

**DefTree** : you're just jealous I love Nora more than I love you

 

**Pepi_Peach:** yes I'm jealous of cat… of course I am…

 

**#Wang:** 10 hour later

 

**MTuna:** tomorrow

 

**SnakeAF** : a week later

 

**33333aRRRs:** a month

 

**Pepi_Peach:** the future

 

**Kyumie:** OMG stfu never mind.

 

**MTuna** : really bish really  

 

**Pepi_Peach:** I feel like I wasted half of my youth here

 

**SnakeAF** : what youth you old af

 

**Pepi_Peach:** yes of course said the fetus with bloated lips.

 

**33333aRRRs:** hey has anyone seen my flip flop

 

**Kyumie:** I hate all of you 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** BITCH me too

 

 

_GOT_ **_7_ ** _Milk_

 

**Kyumie:** That cock flavored soup brand is grace

 

**#Wang:** OhMyGOd I read it as the cock flavored soup is grace

 

**Pepi_Peach:** yes because yugyeom just love cock flavored food

 

**MTuna:** I'm laughing so hard right now

 

**SnakeAF:** I can't even think Of a come back lol

 

**DefTree:** you walk right into that one lol

 

**33333aRRRs:** there a cock flavored soup?

 

**SnakeAF:** well that got youngjae attention

 

**#Wang:** ^^^

 

**DefTree:** ^

 

**Pepi_Peach:** ^

 

**MTuna:** ^^^

 

**Kyumie:** ^^^^^

 

**Pepi_Peach:** You're not allowed to join us

 

**MTuna:** you don't even go here

 

**Kyumie:** aihskaksnxmansx

  
**SnakeAF:** same bitch same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a mess, this chapter is a real event my friend and i had that topic of the day shit lololol.
> 
> Also akxnmasnsn Mama and got7 red carpet kazjjzzbx


	3. Jasmine *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 33333aRRRs; who the fuck is jasmine
> 
> PLEASE RE READ I SWITCH Characters role and add more explain to make it funnier. ENJOY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akzjakjxnszj I know I'm not the funniest person but I tried

**#Wang:** I don’t remember my passcode number!

 

**33333aRRRs:** why dont You just punch in the number. 

 

**#Wang:** bish what part of i don't remember, do you not understand!

 

**Kyumie:** try Your last 4 number of you social security 

 

**#Wang:** It’s not

 

**Pepi_Peach:** ha. You idiot 

 

**33333aRRRs:** didn't your manager min give it to you. You know the # on a piece of paper?

 

**DefTree:** try the last 4 numbers of mark phone. 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** ha!

 

**MTuna:** daFuq...

 

**#Wang:** @33333aRRRs he did but I lost it

 

**Pepi_Peach:** ha! Lololol

 

**SnakeAF:** they should make a tv show about forgetting your house door passcode and being lock out like an idiot. 

 

**#Wang:** ha.ha. 

 

**SnakeAF:** it’ll be a hit, from Germany to Mexico. 

 

**Kyumie:** to Sweden and South Korea

 

**SnakeAF:** from France then Peru to  Denmark and Australia

 

**Kyumie:** we’ll make millions off of this show. 

 

**SnakeAF** : bish who said you'd be a part of it. I'll make millions. You still poor a.f. 

 

**Kyumie:** rude. 

 

**DefTree:** ANYWAYS! Christmas is coming and I need a belt and a wallet 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** That nice

 

**Mtuna:** Rotglol

 

**Kyumie:** rotglol? 

 

**MTuna:** Rolling On The Ground Laughing Out Loud

 

**#Wang:** someone hack mark account again. He saying weird shit

 

**MTuna:** go outside and trip yourself jackson.

 

**Kyumie:** why would he trip himself tho? 

 

**MTuna:** don't question me and go fall out the window. 

 

**33333aRRRs:** did anyone see coco brush? 

 

**Kyumie:** mark flung it at jackson earlier in the morning today. 

 

**MTuna:** you little bish 

 

**#Wang:** I don't even know why he hit me with it 

 

**MTuna:** You were breathing to loud 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** LMFAO 

 

**DefTree:** mark why are you always throwing shit. 

 

**MTuna:** why are you going bald?

 

**SnakeAF:** DAAAAAAAMMMNNNN 

 

**Kyumie:** OooooOoooooOoooOooh 

 

**#Wang:** KAHDKAJDJD BIIIIIIIIIISSSHHH 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** HE CALL YO ASS BALD AF LOLOL

 

**DefTree:** ... 

 

**33333aRRRs:** but where the brush tho?

 

**Kyumie:** it broke when it hit jackson head 

 

**SnakeAF:** And mark hyung throw it away to hide it. 

 

**MTuna:** y'all snitch ass bitches

 

**Pepi_Peach:** right in front of my salad too

 

**Kyumie:** hyung that not how you use it 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** bish IDGF

 

**DefTree: TGIF**

 

**33333aRRRe:** it not Friday tho

 

**DefTree:** What?

 

**33333aRRRs:** TGIF mean thank god it Friday 

 

**DefTree:** I thought it mean Talk gay It Funny 

 

**MTuna:** Da fuq 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** rotglol

 

**#Wang:** rotglol

 

**SnakeAF:** rotglol

**Kyumie:** rotglol

 

**Pepi_Peach:** no stop it, its not funny when you do it 

 

**Kyumie:** why do you hate me!

 

**Pepi_Peach:** That a wonderful question 

 

**MTuna:** indeed 

 

**Kyumie:** ... 

 

**33333aRRRs:** bish same 

 

######  _GOT_ ** _7_** _Milk_

 

**SNakeAF:** hey, Where did everyone go?

 

**Kyumie:** out, to get away from you. 

**SnakeAF:** why you lying you know you cant stand being away from me.

 

**Kyumie:** bruh

 

**SnakeAF:** bruh 

 

**Kyumie:** you're being gay bruh

 

**Mtuna:** how gay tho? Like gay af or like Jinyoung and Jb type of gay. 

 

**#wang:** Discreetly is JJP way. 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Fight me @Mtuna

 

**DefTree:** come at me bro! @Mtuna

 

**SnakeAF:** Oh shit! Guy! I'm yawning,  the end is near

 

**Mtuna:** leggo! Bish

 

**Kyumie:** LMFAO 

 

**SnakeAF:** Why y'all trying to fight? Its too late for that shizz. 

 

**Kyumie:** hey Question who got netflix?

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Not you bish 

 

**MTUNA:** lololol

 

**Kyumie:** can you not! Like how you know! What I have hoe!

 

**Mtuna;** relax your butt hole yugyeom. It was a yoke.

 

**SnakeAF:** bruh did you just say yoke? 

 

**Deftree:** mark old dad joke are at it again lol 

 

**Mtuna:** it was a pun but f u and your couch. 

 

**33333aRRRs:** hello every body 

 

**#Wang:** me! I have Netflix 

 

**33333aRRRs:** Not me. I don't 

 

**Kyumie:** know any good drama 

 

**SnakeAF:** guys jinyoung is tell JB to stop being a clingy bish again. 

**Mtuna:** @Pepi_peach @DefTree why y'all always fighting 

 

**DefTree:** me and Jinyoung always play fighting. 

 

**Kyumie:** are you sure it's play fighting?? 

**#wang:** wink wink 

 

**SnakeAF** : Omg ewwwww 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** its a kink  

 

**DefTree:** I am not a fighter I'm a lover

 

**#Wang:** you two just bat shit crazy 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** well, fuxk you too jackson 

 

**#Wang:** You wish you could fuck me 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** honestly i dont

 

**Kyumie:** Jasmine don't be full of yourself 

 

**Kyumie:** jackson**

 

**Pepi_Peach:** yeah jasmine 

 

**MTuna:** Lolololol 

 

**DefTree** : LMFAO 

 

**33333aRRRs:** who the fuck is jasmine?? 

 

**MTuna:** bish read up

 

**#Wang:** I can't eat myself so I can't be full of myself

 

**Pepi_Peach:** That sound wrong 

 

**SnakeAF:** wtf jasmine 

 

**MTuna:** da hell Jasmine 

 

**Kyumie:** ahshahs, damn wtf. 

 

**Pepi_peach:** lame, 

  
  


**#Wang:** but I'm kinda hungry tho

 

**DefTree:** stop it, jackson get some help.  

 

**Kyumie:** Bitch your existence is lame

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Fight me hoe 

 

**#Wang:** bish like food, jeez

 

**SnakeAF:** aBzjabzjzns what's happening 

 

**Pepi_Peach:**  I nevee said that my existence was great

 

**#Wang:** You nasty JB hyung

 

**#Wang:** so! Jinyoung snap! Better get to digging kyumie

 

**Pepi_Peach:** So why the fuck would come come with my existence

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Don't diss me if you are not confident

 

**33333aRRRs:** well then, Night nighty

 

**MTuna:** Lol youngjae done with y'all ass.

 

**#Wang:** That's a lot of come there jinyoung 

 

**SnakeAF:** LMFAO

 

**Mtuna::** that was my cue to go lol too.

 

**DefTree:** STOP trying to fight everyone Jinyoung! 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** bish I aint!

 

**DefTree:** Why you cursing! 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** BISH NO I AM NOT! 

 

**DefTree;** dont you cap yell at me! Park Jinyoung! 

 

**33333aRRRs** : Why is mommy and daddy fighting?~

 

**Pepi_Peach:** We not 

 

**#Wang:** Yall so violent, like omg. 

 

**DefTree:** I'm not fighting...

 

**Pepi_Peach:** I am not.. 

 

**DefTree:** This is how we communicate… 

 

**MTuna:** Do yall need to talk about it?

**Mtuna:** I'm always here for you

**Mtuna:** If you ever need someone to talk to …

 

**DefTree:** nah

 

**Pepi_Peach:** JB do we?  

 

**Mtuna:** but I'm not certified

 

**DefTree:** Idk do we?

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Our relationship is fine tho ?

 

**DefTree:** I think so

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Okay, **then** no thank you 

 

**DefTree:** We good

 

**Pepi_Peach:** We don't need it

**Pepi_Peach:** Thanks for the offer lmao

 

**#Wang:** Something seriously wrong with this you all 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** shut up jasmine 

 

**MTuna:** don't be over dramatic jasmine 

 

**SnakeAF** : omg jasmine 

 

**DefTree:** Jasmine you need to stop 

 

**Kyumie:** Omg I hate you all IT WAS A TYPO! 

 

**33333aRRRs:** your life a typo 

 

**MTuna:** OooOooOh 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** biiiiiiiiissssh 

 

**DefTree:** OOOooooHhh 

 

**SnakeAF:** anbsjsjsndsksb

  
**#Wang:** That. MY. BOI!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired   
>  lol enjoy


	4. JJFight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let start by saying I legit suck at this but I have nothing better to do

_ GOT _ **_7_ ** _ Milk _

 

**33333aRRRs:** has anyone seen where I left my phone at? 

 

**MTuna:** When aren't you losing something youngjae 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Have you tried calling it?

**DefTree** : Have you tried turning it off and  on

 

**Pepi_Peach:** how the fu- NVM

 

**#Wang:** maybe it in the bathroom or something 

 

**SnakeAF:** did you check to see if mark did throw at someone?

 

**Kyumie:** x,D ^^^

 

**Pepi_Peach :** guys there this book called the subtle art of not giving a fuck by Mark Manson and it a good book 

 

**#Wang:** what it about 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** It about not giving a fuck.

 

**DefTree:** hmm seem fascinating please tell me more 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** I hope you fall out a window 

 

**Kyumie:** why would he fall out of window tho?

 

**Pepi_Peach:** because I'd push him

 

**SnakeAF:** but would that count as falling out a window or being pushed out the window? 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** doesn't matter, as long as he falling out of window.

 

**Pepi_Peach:** From the 10th floor 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Rapidly 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** And hit the floor. 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** And chokes 

 

**DefTree** : I can feel the love park jinyoing 

 

**MTuna:** who jinyoing I only know a JINYOUNG

 

**DefTree:** omg Jinyoung* 

 

**#Wang:** damn you forgot his name that cold 

 

**Kyumie:** the amount of disrespect 

 

**SnakeAF:** smh how could you 

 

**DefTree:** Guy wtf It was a typo 

**Read 1**

**Read 3**

**Read 6**

 

**DefTree:** JINYOUNG! You know it was a typo right? 

**Read 1**

**Read 3**

**Read 6**

**DefTree:** Jinyiong

**DefTree:** Jinyoug*

**DefTree:** jinyiujf* 

**DefTree:** Jinying* 

**DefTree:** PARK Jinyoung! 

 

**Mtuna:** bro just stop,  you fuck up already. It's over man 

 

**DefTree:** @Pepi_Peach are you mad at me? 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** No 

 

**DefTree:** yeah you're still mad, 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** No I'm not why would I be mad jayBoom 

 

**#wang:** da fuq 

 

**Kyumie:** jayBoom you really done it this time 

 

**SnakeAF:** lmfao 

 

**MTuna:** JayBoom I told you to quit while you can 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** jaebum*

 

**DefTree** : okay, I see how it's going to be 

 

**DefTree:** JUNIOR 

 

**DefTree:** oops sorry I mean J.R 

 

**Kyumie:** brah you didn't 

 

**MTuna:** it was nice knowing you jayBoom 

 

**#Wang:** Lim JayBoom Jan 6 1994 - Dec 2 2017 rip 

 

**SnakeAF:** he was a good man 

 

**Kyumie:** he waa so young!  ㅠㅡㅠ

 

**Pepi_Peach:** I hope you choke on Nora hairball 

 

**DefTree:** wtf

 

**Youngjae:** I found my phone! 

**Read 1**

**Read 3**

**Read 6**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! You finish this chapter! Yay! THANK you for reading. Feel free to comment and leave a kudo ^__^


	5. Guess what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Wang: OMG aajahaksnskd guys guess what
> 
> DefTree: chicken butt
> 
> Pepi_Peach: guess why?
> 
> MTuna: chicken thigh
> 
> SnakeAF: isn't it chicken die?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hajzakxjxj tag yourself I'm the no body (-_-)   
> JjzjNsjznss

_GOT_ **_7_ ** _Milk_

 

**#Wang:** OMG aajahaksnskd guys guess what

 

**DefTree:** chicken butt

 

**Pepi_Peach:** guess why?

 

**MTuna:** chicken thigh

 

**SnakeAF:** isn't it chicken die?

 

**MTuna:** …

 

**Pepi_Peach:** …

 

**DefTree:** …

 

**SnakeAF:** What?

 

**MTuna:** …

 

**Pepi_Peach:** …

 

**DefTree:** …

 

**SnakeAF:** wtf man

 

**#Wang:** FOR GOD SAKE it's chicken thigh bam! Chicken thigh!

 

**SnakeAF:** but why thigh that make no sense

 

**#wang:** it suppose to be said like that to make it funny bam

.

**SnakeAF:** I don't get it.

 

**Pepi_Peach:** that because you're an idiot.

 

**Kyumie:** GUYS!!! GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT!!

 

**MTuna:** that you are a lonely piece of shit and no one will ever love you not even your mother...

 

**33333aRRRs:** ouch damn

 

**Pepi_Peach:** I agree with Mark the tuna fish

 

**Mtuna:** thank you Pepi bitch

 

**DefTree:** ^ lol

 

**#Wang:** ^^ lololol

 

**SnakeAF:** ^^^ lmao

 

**33333aRRRs:** ^^^^ Rofl

 

**Kyumie:** ^^^^^ Lololol

 

**#Wang:** no stop it yugyeom it's not funny when you do it… just stop

 

**Kyumie:** you know what fuck you guys I'm out

**DefTree:** don't let the door hit on your way out.

 

**Kyumie:** why do you all hate me!!!!

 

**Mtuna:** Pepi_Peach**

_GOT_ **_7_ ** _Milk_

 

**Kyumie:** I just realize I forgot to tell you guys what I found out yesterday

**Read 1**

**Read 3**

**Read 6**

 

**Kyumie:** so GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT!

 

**SnakeAF:** What?

 

**Kyumie:** so apparently you can turn off auto correct!

 

**SnakeAF:** thids dis o Awsosomed

 

**Kyumie:** i niw RITE!! TURHUP!

 

**SnakeAF:** Auti xorrect who? I only kn typis

 

**Kyumie:** HABAJAabahaha yolow

 

**33333aRRRs:** TURN IT BACK ON! TURN IT BACK ON!

 

**MTuna:** wanna hear a joke.

 

**Pepi_Peach:** is it the story about your life

 

**#Wang:** lalaalalakjdhsalebdj DAMN

 

**33333aRRRs:** sure Mark

 

**Mtuna:** knock knock

 

**SnakeAF:** on my door

 

**Kyumie:** akslakdhka

 

**Mtuna:** never mind fuck this

 

**Pepi_Peach:** lololol

 

**DefTree:** laughing emoji laughing emoji

 

**Pepi_Peach:** did you just... we are so over

 

**DefTree:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ****

 

**Pepi_Peach:** (•_•)=Ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿

 

**DefTree:** ̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\З=(•_•)

 

**#Wang:** ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

 

**SnakeAF:** ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴

 

**33333aRRRs:** who there?

 

**Kyumie:** you late af foo

 

**SnakeAF:** I found Mark as a text emoji!!!

**SnakeAF:** ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

 

**#Wang:** I found him too

**#Wang:** (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

 

**Pepi_Peach:** no no this one Mark

**Pepi_Peach:** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 

**DefTree:** I found Mark throwing Bambam Lol

**DefTree:** （╯°□°）╯︵( .O.)

 

**#Wang:** Lol

 

**Pepi_Peach:** OMFG  LOL

 

**33333aRRRs:** LMFAO LOL

 

**Kyumie:** I can't right now lol

  
**Mtuna:** hoe, all of you are hoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay SO! what you think? Lol


	6. ASDFGHJKLAHDK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 33333aRRRs: hey Mark did you get coco?
> 
>  
> 
> MTuna: oh shit…
> 
>  
> 
> 33333aRRRs: WTF! MARK I TOLD YESTERDAY!

_ GOT _ **_7_ ** _ Milk _

 

**#Wang:** You guys need my expert advice for the lights

 

**Pepi_Peach:** No I need someone to stop JB from buying those stupid car lights 

 

**DefTree:** I'm going to have them on full blast especially when we go to Starbucks

 

**SnakeAF:** In your car?

 

**DefTree:** nope, it's going in Jinyoung  new car.  So you guys can be rolling with lights in the morning

 

**#kyumie:** lololol

 

**Pepi_Peach:** No in your car bish I told you I don't want them 

 

**DefTree:** it's a gift accept them 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Fuck you and your gift 

 

**DefTree:** geez Rude ass

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Bleh 

 

**DefTree:** your out 

 

**#Wang:** I'm looking at p.o… 

 

**33333aRRRs:** PO?  Like block B po ? 

 

**MTuna:** I'm at subway I'm starving 

 

**#Wang:** Yup they are bad

 

**33333aRRRs:** bish what??? 

 

**#Wang:** I'm lost I have no idea what you are talking about ??????????   
  


**Kyumie:** Mark get me a foot long! 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** nasty 

 

**SnakeAF:** lol ^ 

 

**Kyumie:** stop it geez Jinyoung why you always thinking about dicks 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** I never once said dick I just nasty.

**Pepi_Peach:** I could have just been calling you nasty 

**Pepi_Peach:** you went and said dick so you nastier now 

 

**Kyumie:** I hate you so much 

 

**#Wang:** lololololol

 

**MTuna:** No bitch you snitched on me to many time you can suck on one.

 

**SnakeAF:** I'm so confused right now 

 

**33333aRRRs:** hey Mark don't forget to pick up coco from the groomer 

**2 read**

**33333aRRRs:** Mark

**2 read**

**33333aRRRs:** hello!

**3 read**

**33333aRRRs:** Ayo! Man!

**5 read**

**33333aRRRs:** Mark! 

 

**MTuna:** okay 

 

**#Wang:** If some one is talking to you you need to answer 

 

**MTuna: t** (-_- **t** )

 

**DefTree:**  hamburger for everyone

 

**33333aRRRs:** thanks Markie

 

**SnakeAF:** it went from S.K to America

 

**Pepi_Peach:** I thought u got busy Jaebum!

 

**DefTree:** I'm never busy for you

 

**Pepi_Peach:** yeah that's y u hung up on me…

 

**DefTree:** Excuse me

 

**#Wang:** have a hotdog for lunch 

 

**Kyumie:** wtf is happening in this conversation. 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** It was going well until you got here (-_-) 

 

**Kyumie:** fuck you too then

 

_ GOT _ **_7_ ** _ Milk _

 

**DefTree:** How is the baby 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Good growing

 

**DefTree:** wait what??? For reals????

 

**Pepi_Peach:** chill bitch, no I'm not pregnant. I don't even have a uterus mothafucker 

 

**DefTree:** but how would you know? Sometime things can happen. 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Bitch where the fuck would it come out of my asshole?

 

**Kyumie:** ewww 

**Kyumie:** nasty 

 

**DefTree:** So are you or are you not

 

**Pepi_Peach:** we’ll know when the pregnancy test determine it. 

 

**DefTree:** I can not sleep just thinking about it lol 

 

**SnakeAF:** you mothaFuckers need jebus in your life 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** tried that but Jesus didn't want to be in me. that why I took Jaebum instead. 

 

**33333aRRRs:** wait what? 

 

**#Wang:** Jinyoung had a craving for some mexican lololol

 

**SnakeAF:** ajdhaksjs omg stop not in front of the kids! 

 

**Kyumie:** y’all nasty af 

**Kyumie:** just stop

**Kyumie:** get some help 

**Kyumie:** wtf

**Kyumie:** eww. 

 

**#Wang:** if you have a child name it Lorenzo 

 

**33333aRRRs:** .... You fake bish

 

**DefTree:** No we are naming it Bart 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Our child will hate you more than I do

 

**33333aRRRs:** name it soda

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Wtf why would I name it that 

 

**33333aRRRs:** because it'll be Lim  Soda…. 

 

**#Wang:** Ha! I get it 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** You've disappointed me 

 

**DefTree:** we are disowning you now 

 

**Kyumie:** WELCOKE TO THE DISOWNED CHIKDREN CKUB YOUNGJAE!! 

 

**SnakeAF:** HOE DIES IT FESL NOT BEIN THE FAVORUTE ANYMORE? 

 

**MTuna:** if you two don't turn autocorrect back on I will stab you in your shins while you sleep. 

 

**DefTree:** Well hello to you too Mark. 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** I fall for Mark more and more everyday xD 

 

**MTuna: ♡.♡** @pepi_peach 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** ♡•♡ 

 

**#Wang:** I feel cheated on 

 

**DefTree:** HOW COULD YOU

 

**#Wang:** I thought we had some thing SPECIAL 

 

**DefTree:** We are having a child together Jinyoung! Is it really mine! 

 

**#Wang:** I loved did you Mark I LOVED DID YOU!!! 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** STFU! 

 

**MTuna:** JACKSON YOUR KILLING MY BATTERY BITCH 

 

**33333aRRRs:** hey Mark did you get coco? 

 

**MTuna:** oh shit… 

 

**33333aRRRs:** WTF! MARK I TOLD YESTERDAY!

**3 read**

**33333aRRRs:** Mark

**4 read**

**33333aRRRs:** Mark!

**3 read**

**33333aRRRs:** I SWEAR TO GO MARK! If you forgot about Coco!

**6 read**

  
**33333aRRRs:** MARK MOTHAFUCKING TUAN!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ajsajjzksnszj sorry if it sucks lol


	7. Sneezing hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Wang: Ever sneeze so hard you fell off your bed.
> 
> MTuna: No, did that happen to you?
> 
> #wang: no… yes
> 
> 33333aRRRs: Lmao you would xD
> 
> Pepi_Peach: ive laughed so hard I fell off the bed

_ GOT _ **_7_ ** _ Milk _

 

**#Wang:** Ever sneeze so hard you fell off your bed.

 

**MTuna:** No, did that happen to you?

 

**#wang:** no… yes 

 

**33333aRRRs:** Lmao you would xD

 

**Pepi_Peach:** ive laughed so hard I fell off the bed

 

**#Wang:** DONT JUDGE MEEE~~~

 

**Kyumie:** I've cried so hard that I've stayed on the bed… 

 

**SnakeAF:** damn that sad… 

 

**DefTree:** no judgement, shit happens xD lol 

 

**#Wang:** I mean I just sneeze and rolled idk wtf happen

 

**SnakeAF:** Lol damn I missed that

 

**MTuna:** I want to see you roll off the bed lol

 

**#Wang:** lol bishes 

**#Wang:** fight me 

**#wang:** come at me

**#Wang:** square up

**#wang** : cash me outside! 

 

**MTuna:** Nah I'm warm inside so if anything I'll catch you inside

 

**#Wang:** Leggo!

**#Wang:** I'll body slam you to the bed

**#Wang:** BE Like WOO-BAM! 

 

**MTuna:** No need I'm already slammed in the bed lol

 

**#Wang:** Alskskakdks

**#Wang:** Why you gotta always have something smart to say

 

**33333aRRRs:** oooooh~~~ 

**33333aRRRs:** Jk idk what's happening

 

**Kyumie:** jackson hyung talking about slamming Mark hyung body into the bed. 

 

**SnakeAF:** then sneezing his way off the bed xD

 

**#Wang:** Jinyoung! 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** what?

 

**#Wang:** SidbsjdnILOVEYOUajdjsksjjsdj

**#Wang:** Lol jk I'm being gay

 

**MTuna:** Alrighty then, good night yugyeom. 

 

**Kyumie:** I'm not sleeping yet

 

**33333aRRRs:** Well can you… 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** lol Jackson When are you not haha xD

 

**#Wang:** Lol yah!, You know… that one time…

**#Wang:** You know what this isn't about me okay this is about you not listening to me when I was explaining about the damn cat

 

**Pepi_Peach:** When did I not listen ?

**Pepi_Peach:** That cat had it coming!!

 

**#Wang:** She was only trying to get some water! WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO MEAN

 

**DefTree:** excuse me, Jinyoung, you have not told me anything about a cat. 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Lol bish I don't have a cat

 

**DefTree:** Then whose cat are you talking about?

**DefTree:** Jackson? You have a cat? 

 

**#Wang:** lol no Lol I'm just being random af

 

**Kyumie:** tsk tsk, get with the flow hyung 

 

**MTuna:** You've disappointed me JB lol

 

**DefTree:** Lol we haven't done this in a while do you blame me

 

**33333aRRRs:** true,

 

**DefTree:** Plus this is one of the longest convos we've had without replying hours or days later… 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** It's cause, you see…

 

**MTuna:** The way my schedules works and like overwatch

 

**Pepi_Peach:** yeah and also like you know, what Mark said 

 

**SnakeAF:** I need to get refreshed

 

**Kyumie:** my anaconda don't want nun unless you got buns Hun 

 

**SnakeAF:** Well then you starving because i got no buns

 

**Kyumie:** How about chips ? I dig chips xD

 

**SnakeAF:** I mean yeah I got some, they fresh too 

 

**MTuna:** (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

 

**#Wang:** I miss you guys ㅠ.ㅠ

 

**33333aRRRs:** I miss us too ^_^ 

 

**#Wang:** I would give anything just to go back the way things use to be 

 

**33333aRRRs:** Lol we sound like couple that's having issues xD

 

**#Wang:** lol Look babe I can change just give me another chance

 

**33333aRRRs:** No, I have given you many chances... I'm all out of giving

 

**#Wang:** Babe please, I can be better

 

**MTuna:** now slam him on the bed

 

**DefTree:** mark wtf 

 

**Kyumie:** lolol 

 

**#Wang:** bish you don't have to tell me twice 

 

**Mtuna:** Hahaha xD I like that word slam

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Slam is a very nice word.

 

**Mtuna:** It can be using it in Many ways, like Bish Imma body slam yo ass

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Or slam against the mattress bish

 

**Kyumie:** Yup gets the message across lol 

 

**DefTree:** Or I'll slam this brake so hard you'll go flying out the MOTHAFUCKING window

 

**SnakeAF** : why are you always so angry 

 

**#Wang** : Jesus

  
  


_ GOT _ **_7_ ** _ Milk _

 

**SnakeAF:** We’re here,

 

**#Wang:** Where are you guys? 

 

**SnakeAF:** Hurry Up! It's cold out here!

 

**MTuna:** why don't you guys just come inside. 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** fucking liar, y'all ain't even here

 

**SnakeAF:** how you know? Did you Check

**5 read**

**SnakeAF:** What the heck! WHY y'all not coming!

 

**DefTree:** Stfu we going!

 

**33333aRRRs:** lololol 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Wtf why you laughing? 

 

**#Wang:** These fruits are indigenous of their  country.

 

**DefTree:** wtf

 

**SnakeAF:** you're indigenous

 

**Pepi_Peach:** bam... what does indigenous mean

 

**SnakeAF:** ……um, old people…. 

 

**Kyumie:** x’D lol smh

 

**#Wang:** Don't tell Jaebum hyung but I'm getting him an alarm clock.

 

**Pepi_Peach:** bam it doesn't… you know what okay yeah sure. 

 

**MTuna:** yup sounds good an alarm clock perfect. 

 

**Pepi_Peace:** jackson you are aware that… you know what, sure our lips are sealed. 

 

**33333aRRRs:** Lol lips zipped. 

 

**Kyumie:** no word are coming out of our lips, Def  not lol

 

**DefTree:** got it Jackson we'll make sure to keep it a secret (-_-)

 

**SnakeAF:** wait, I don't get it... what's going on. Isn't DefTree Jaebum hyung? I'm confused 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** God your such an idiot 

 

**#Wang:** thanks guys! Y'all the best!

 

**MTuna:** lol

 

**Kyumie:** are you serious LMFAO

 

**33333aRRRs:**  ROFL

 

**Pepi_Peach:** ...I'm  done..

 

**DefTree:** X’D laughing emoji laughing emoji 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** ...

 

**DefTree:** PEACE 

 

**MTuna:** lmfao 

 

**Mtuna:** youngjae what do you think of a mix Chihuahua terrier? puppy?

**MTuna:** for 50 bucks

 

**33333aRRRs:** their super CUTE! Why you ask? 

 

**#Wang:** Those are some very Exquisite dogs

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Stop trying to sound smart Jackson. You fake ass.

 

**MTuna:** I'm asking you since your the dog expert. 

 

**#Wang:** You have a very vivid knowledge about dogs

 

**33333aRRRs:** oh lol

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Jackson… Stfu 

 

**#Wang:** lol 

 

**MTuna:** lmao

 

**Kyumie:** did y'all see that strike of light in the sky! It was crazy 

 

**SnakeAF:** yea i post it in my snap Look at it. 

 

**DefTree:** post it here not all of us have the snap 

 

**33333aRRRs:** Lol wtf 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Jaebum you old af babe just saying 

 

**DefTree:** if I'm old then Mark ancient

 

**MTuna:** ... Why you gotta be like this 

 

**DefTree:** because you ate my piece of Chicken! 

 

**#Wang** : EVERY DAY!!!!

 

**SnakeAF** EVERY NIGHT!!

 

**Kyumie:** FEEL LIKE A FOOL!!!~~ 

 

**33333aRRRs:** YOU GOTTA KNOW!!~~

 

**Pepi_Peach:** that I pray that a bus will hits you on your way home~~ 

 

**MTuna:** well damn,

 

**SnakeAF:** excuse you~ Park Ji SaltyAF Nyoung. 

 

**DefTree:** lololol 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻

 

**33333aRRRs: l** ook it Mark lol 

 

**DefTree:** lmao

 

**Kyumie:** lol

 

**#Wang:** Lol I choked 

 

**SnakeAF** : LAUGHING MY FUCKING ASS OFF 

 

**MTuna:** bish

 

**Pepi_Peach:** So we going to the mall or we gonna stay sitting here texting each other when we sitting right next to one another in this parked car…

 

**#Wang:** yes

 

**MTuna:** of course

 

**33333aRRRs:** absolutely

 

**Kyumie:** most definitely

 

**SnakeAF:** Yeeeh

 

**DefTree:** Def. 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** fuck y'all I'm going back to bed. MerryChristmas to all y'all fake bishes and all a goodnight. 

 

**SnakeAF:** Chris tmad yesterday 

 

**Kyumie:** daFuq who Chris 

 

**SnakeAF:** Christmas was yesterday* 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** othen fuck y'all and good night 

_ GOT _ **_7_ ** _ Milk _

 

**Pepi_Peach:** When I was 6 my sister was half my age I'm 70 how old is she 

 

**MTuna:** She 68

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Nope

 

**Mtuna:** Yeah, half  of 6 is 3 so that makes her 3 year younger and so 70 take away 3 gives you 67. I made a mistake earlier. 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Ok but you said 68

 

**MTuna:** Yeah but I count wrong

 

**Pepi_Peach:** You are driving a bus with 25 people and 10 people get off how old is the driver. 

 

**MTuna:** 24

 

**Pepi_Peach:** lol 

 

**SnakeAF:** wtf y'all doing math for 

 

**Kyumie:** nerds 

 

**#Wang:** I would have gotten so Wrong… 

 

**DefTree:** we know 

 

**33333aRRRs:** I think I lost coco!!! 

 

**33333aRRRs:** false alarm, found her she was under me

**6 read**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! finally updated. 
> 
> Sorry if it's not funny but like I ain't a funny person... 
> 
> ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING 
> 
> Also check out my other story. Their pretty good


	8. clever insults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MTuna: my sister just called me she said she felt that burn back in LA
> 
> 33333aRRRs: bish im crying wtf lololololol
> 
> Kyumie: i wish to resign from this family
> 
> Pepi_Peach: bitch you thought you stuck with us forever lol

_ GOT _ **_7_ ** _ Milk _

 

 

**33333aRRRs:** ya’ll

**33333aRRRs:** I lost my socks and my feets are cold 

 

**#Wang:** aww poor thing 

 

**MTuna:** go buy yourself some new one boi

 

**Pepi_Peach:** there some pretty good cheap one online

 

**DefTree:** but why the hell yoou always losing something 

 

**SnakeAF:** MARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**SnakeAF:** MARK  MARK MARK MARK MarkMarkMarkMark

 

**MTuna:** what bitch 

 

**SnakeAF:** oh damn i forgot never mind 

 

**Kyumie:** guys lets play a game

 

**Pepi_Peach:** is it lets alll lock yugyeom into a closet and forget about him until the next day game

**Pepi_Peach:** i like that game 

 

**Kyumie:** look you salty ass peachy bish need to chill

**Kyumie:** and i will never play hide an seek with you ever again hyung 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** You inspire my inner serial killer.

 

**Kyumie:** I could say nice things about you, but I’d rather tell the truth.

 

**MTuna:** oooooooooooooh

 

**DefTree:** damn!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**SnakeAF:** bish no you didn’t lol

 

**#Wang:** i smell something burning.. Oh wait its jinyoung getting roasted 

 

**33333aRRRs:** kill

 

**Pepi_Peach:** I’m not saying I hate you I’m just saying if you got hit by a bus, I would be driving that bus.

 

**MTuna:** oh bitch what lol

 

**DefTree:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

 

**#Wang:** ooooooooooooo

 

**Kyumie:** You are so old, when you were a kid rainbows were black and white.

 

**Pepi_Peach:** I’m busy, you’re ugly, have a nice day.

 

**Kyumie:** How many times do I have to flush before you go away?

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Don’t let you mind wander – it’s far too small to be let out on its own. 

 

**Kyumie:** did you just call me stupid????

 

**Pepi_Peach:** No, no, I’m not insulting you I’m describing you.   
  


**DefTree:** holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 

**#Wang:** slay bish slay 

 

**MTuna:** i cant stop laughing 

 

**33333aRRRs:** BITCH YES HE DID LOL

 

**SnakeAF:** my stomach hurt lol

 

**Kyumie:** why do you hate me?? What have i done to you hyung! I was always so nice to you! Wae hyung wae!! Do you know how much i have to deal with because of your bullying do you! For as along as i known you you’ve always been a bully!

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Can you finish up your life story? I got an appointment at four.   
  


**SnakeAF:** BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH

 

**DefTree:** OOOOOOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOooOoO

 

**#Wang:** kshdfohdsaoifahosidf

 

**MTuna:** my sister just called me she said she felt that burn back in LA

 

**33333aRRRs:** bish im crying wtf lololololol

 

**Kyumie:** i wish to resign from this family

 

**Pepi_Peach** : bitch you thought you stuck with us forever lol

 

**33333aRRRs** : btw i found my socks coco was lying on them

 

**Pepi_Peach** : bless youngjae. Bless you child

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't long but i hope you liked it and leave me a comment and kudo or whatever its call lol   
> also check out my other story's their pretty cool just saying lol jk i suck at everything i do lol


	9. Special Guest: breathing is sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if got7 and BTS create a chat and complement each other breathing? Hmm

_**BANG** tan **GOT7** group chat was created. _

_Pepi_Peach, DefTree, MTuna, Wang852g7, BBSnake Kyumie, YoungThug3Ars3, RMusic, ItsJin, VBeVibing, J-HipHopping, TheyCallMeNewThang, CallMeJimJim, JungShook have join the_ _chat._

 

**Wang852g7:** Namjoon you look so amazing today the way you breath is so inspiring

 

**RMusic:** not as inspiring like your breathing

 

**Wang852g7:** ajskajsbs stahp.

 

**RMusic:** akshakdnsnskz

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Jin breathing is sexier kansjabz

 

**ItsJin:** kajska omg not even your is

 

**MTuna:** please V has the sexiest breathing habit

 

**VBeVibing:** akshjasn mark your crazy your breathing is so sexy I get goosebumps

 

**YoungThug3Ars:** no no Jhope breathing has to be by far the sexiest breather out there

 

**J-HipHopping:** no, no. Youngjae you must be talking about yourself because your breathing is like angels breathing

 

**BBSanke:** obviously you guys haven't seen the way jimin breath ajsbaksz golden moment

 

**CallMeJimJim:** PSH, it's nothing compared your breathing skill, have you not seen the way your chest moves akshkazj breathtaking

 

**Kyumie:** please if their was an award for the sexiest and hottest breather it would totally go to Jungkook

 

**JungShook:** ajdhaksjs omg not even it would go to you yugyeom. Your breathing is life

 

**DefTree:** please suga would so win that award the way his breathing sound and the way his chest move is like the sun rise beautiful and passionate

 

**TheyCallMeNewThang:** JB please your breathing is so sexy it not even illegal.

 

**DefTree:** AJSHJAJS

  
**TheyCallMeNewThang:** wkwjsajs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add this I had made it and shared it on my Twitter so I had to add it here hope you enjoy reading it.


	10. Gotmilk?

_ GOT _ **_7_ ** _ Milk _

_ #Wang has switch their  nickname to #Wang852g7 _

 

**#Wang852g7:** So today I was like, OMG! and like, WHAT! then I was like, NO WAY! and then I said “I need find some friends because talking to myself in the mirror is not okay”

 

**Kyumie:** Hi friend!

 

**MTuna:** get some help 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Ha loser 

 

**DefTree:** so the only thing you change in your name was adding 852g7… 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Omg guys I was gonna ask something!!!! 

 

**MTuna:** okay…

 

**Pepi_Peach:** But I forgot 

 

**DefTree:** trying thinking about it 

 

**Kyumie:** Hyung asking Jinyoung hyung to think is like someone ask you to stop eating other people food. It's impossible. 

 

**MTuna:** This bish just extra roasted you both in one sentence lolol 

 

**#Wang852g7:** two stone one bird  

 

**MTuna:** no bish it's two bird one stone. 

 

**#Wang852g7:** why you are you yelling 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Yugyeom I hope you trip outside and break your pinky toe hoe

 

**DefTree:** bush 

 

**SnakeAF:** bushy? Or bush like that plant with the sticks and leaves that a wanna be tree but not long enough so it's on the ground kinda bush. 

 

**MTuna:** Why are you so extra tho

  
  


_ Pepi_Peach changed SnakeAF nickname to Double_ExtraAF  _

 

**MTuna:** perfect fit

 

**Pepi_Peach:** right xD

 

_ 33333aRRRs changed their nickname to Thug3ARS. _

 

**#Wang852g7:** your name reads ears but with a 3

 

**Thug3ARS** : this is why you have no friends 

 

**#Wang852g7:** bish I got friends world wide try again 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** It's because youngjae ears are THUG af 

 

**Double_ExtraAF:** hyung why do you hate me 

 

**DefTree:** the real question is why not

 

**Double_ExtraAF:** wjhdajhdjabd.

 

**MTuna:** Those are the thugest ears I've ever seen. 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Right! 

 

**Kyumie:** you can smell the favoritism in the air

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Your saltiness is showing 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know not alot of people read this but I am thankful to those who do! And also I'll probably be ending this book soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave me a kudo and comment.


	11. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyumie: @double_penetration where did you leave my loofah?
> 
>  
> 
> DefTree: excuse me???
> 
>  
> 
> MTUNA: when did I switch to pornhub???
> 
>  
> 
> Pepi_Peach: so I see you like sucking ass… ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND HERE ANOTHER PART TO THIS TEXT AU!!! 
> 
> Tell me what you think after you finish this chapter and don't forget to give it a kudos and share with your peeps

_ GOT _ **_7_ ** _ Milk _

 

**Thug3ARS** :omg, guys guess what!!!!

 

**Pepi_Peach:** you got fired?

 

**Thug3ARS:** no.

 

**MTuna:** I'm fired?

 

**Thug3ARS:** what? No wtf.

 

**Pepi_Peach:** somebody got fired.

 

**Thug3ARS:** no one got fired!

 

**MTuna:** you sure? Because I feel like I should have gotten fired by now.

 

**DefTree:** Mark why do you want to get fired so bad?

 

**MTuna:** because I hate my job.

 

**DefTree:** then quit bish

 

**MTuna:** I can't 

 

**DefTree:** why? 

 

**Thug3ARS:** why not?

 

**MTuna:** because I don't even have a job. ˙ ͜ʟ˙   
  


**Pepi_Peach:** (>ლ)

 

**#Wang852g7:** can y’all believe Bambam fake bitch ass.

 

**Double_ExtraAF:** bitch I'm in this GC too, how you gonna talk shit about the person when you in the same GC as them. 

 

**#Wang852g7:** because I want them to know I'm talking shit.

 

**Thug3ARS:** wait, so Mark… you don't have a job? So how can you hate it?

 

**MTuna:** I mean can't a person dream.

 

**DefTree:** you can stop being lazy and live that dream hoe.

 

**MTuna:** your cat a hoe.

 

**Deftree:** Look you skinny long neck, giraffes related ass bitch need to leave my beautiful babies alone.

 

**Pepi_Peach:** so you got a thing for long neck looking giraffes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**DefTree:** where the hell did I say I had a kink for long neck looking giraffes Jinyoung!

 

**Pepi_Peach:** just now. You just said it. ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

 

**DefTree:** bitch what???!

 

**Double_extraAF:** Look Jackson just because I kick your ass in mortal kombat doesn't give you the right to be a salty as bitch!.

 

**Kyumie:** @double_penetration where did you leave my loofah?

 

**DefTree:** excuse me???

 

**MTUNA:** when did I switch to pornhub??? 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** so I see you like sucking ass… ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

 

**Thug3ARS:** did he just….

 

**#Wang852g7:** damn yugyeom what type of shit do you be doing on your phone bitch!!!

 

**Double_ExtraAF:** I don't know who this double penetration guy is but he seem intense yo. 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** you a dirty hoe KyUMie 

 

**Kyumie:** omfg Stfu I didn't mean to send that! I meant to type Bambam name.

 

**DefTree:** ooOoOoh I see ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )   
  


**#Wang852g7:** I too, see ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )  
  


**MTuna:** ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )    


 

**Thug3ARS:** ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ ) you nasty tho

 

  
_ Double_ExtraAF had  changed their nickname to PebblesAF _

**Pepi_Peach:** (¬‿¬) you can't hide fake hoe

 

**PebblesAF:** this kyumie guy seem intense

 

**Kyumie:** Bambam Wtf!

 

**PebblesAF:** Who Bambam? I am pebbles

 

**Thug3ARS:** AF

  
**Pepi_Peach:** ^ TBH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all got a good laugh out of this chapter. I hella tired I haven't slept and I'm stick babysitting after barely coming out of work. Ajdhskhsjs


	12. Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_ GOT _ _ 7 _ _ Milk _

 

**_PebblesAF had  changed their nickname to BamsAF_ **

  
  


**Pepi_Peach: @BamsAF** your name is dumb AF

 

**BamsAF:** hello to you too Jinyoung hyung 

 

**DefTree:** okay y'all mofo don't even live here anymore so WHY YALL TOUCHING MY DAMN CHICKEN! 

 

**Thug3ARS:** is it weird to sleep with socks on? 

 

**Kyumie:** it depends because if it's cold then your gonna wanna keep your feets warm. 

 

**Thug3ARS:** and if it's hot?

 

**#Wang852g7:** and this is how a dick looks ======>

 

**MTuna:** I'm pretty sure yours look like this =>

 

**BamsAF:** I don't think it weird to sleep with socks on. some time I sleep with one on and one off 

 

**DefTree:** so y'all just gonna pretend I didn't just ask who the fuck eating my chicken 

 

**#Wang852g7:** actually you didn't just ask that you said and I quote “okay y'all mofo don't even live here anymore so WHY YALL TOUCHING MY DAMN CHICKEN!”

 

**Kyumie:** I like sleeping without sock on Idk why I just think it's better 

 

**Thug3ARS:** okay, well I sleep without my sock too. 

 

**MTuna:** then why you ask if it's weird? 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** because maybe he was just curious geez Greg why you always trying to fight someone 

 

**Kyumie:** who Greg

 

**BamsAF:** Greg Greg or Greg from the washers? 

 

**Thug3ARS:** Jackson plant Greg? 

 

**#Wang852g7:** BOB! HIS NAME WAS BOB!!!!

 

**DefTree:** who the fuck is Greg Jinyoung! 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** I meant Mark. Greg not real 

 

**MTuna:** But how do you know that???   
Greg exists in our mind now so according to the laws of spongebob Greg is as real as me and you   
However I am dead inside so the existence we need to question is really mine

  
**Pepi_Peach:** But I am a unicorn and unicorns are mythical creature in   
mind of Society. So if your dead inside and i'm just a figment of someone imagination is Greg really   
real?

 

**MTuna:** If I'm dead inside technically the outside is too  making me a spiritual entity. You are a unicorn.  We are figments of someone's imagination. Greg's imagination  this concludes that Greg is in fact real   
  


**BamsAF:** wtf is happening 

 

**#Wang852g7:** idk but I'm questioning my own existence… 

 

**Kyumie:** who am i!?! 

 

**Thug3ARS:** WHO GREG!!

 

**BamsAF:** oh my god I can't breathe 

 

**Kyumie:** I forgot what my name was!? 

 

**#Wang852g7:** someone help I forgot how to blink!?!? 

 

**Thug3ARS:** omg I FORGOT COCO NAME!

 

**BamsAF:** WHO COCO?!!!?

 

**Kyumie:** ajhsakhddjakhxdkjs

 

**DefTree:** wtf is wrong with all of  you… and STOP TOUCHING OR EATING MY CHICKEN!!

 

**MTuna:** do you know why the mall is called the mall?

 

**#Wang852g7:** who da hell is you and how did you end up in my phone screen? 

 

**Thug3ARS:** Why? 

 

**MTuna:** because you don't go to one shop you go to them all. 

 

**Kyumie:** PEBBLES!!! PEBBLES WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU!!!?!!? 

 

**BamsAF:** who pebbles? 

 

**Kyumie:** idk 

 

**MTuna:** hey where does a sith Lord get his sneakers? 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** where? 

 

**MTuna:** AT THE DARTH MALL!

 

**Thug3ARS:** lol wtf Mark 

 

**DefTree:** bye 

 

**#Wang852g7:** oh my ggggooodddddd 

 

**Kyumie:** drama

 

**DefTree:** drama would better then this right now 

 

**#Wang852g7:** JINYOUNG!!! HELLLPP!! 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** sorry Jinyoung is unable to take your call right now, please try again later. 

 

**#Wang852g7:** worth at shot. 

 

**BamsAF:** the 

 

**Kyumie:** fish 

 

**BamsAF:** had 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** shit

 

**MTuna:** in 

 

**BamsAF:** the moms

 

**DefTree:** YALL GO FUCK YOURSELF! 

 

**#Wang852g7:** nah that to much work 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** a message from the government of Canada.

 

**Thug3ARS:** Wtf Is happening in here? 

 

**Mtuna:** idk 

 

**Kyumie:** I thought we were making a story 

 

**BamsAF:** so did I lol 

 

**#Wang852g7:** but Canada got mad 

 

**Thug3ARS:** lol what 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Darling~ darling~ 

 

**DefTee:** yes honey? 

 

**MTuna:** HONEY WHERE IS MY SUPER SUIT!? 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** in the dry cleaners 

 

**MTuna:** what the heck honey!!! 

 

**#Wang852g7:** so who like potatoes? Asking for a friend (<.<) (>.>) 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** I mean they iight.

 

**Mtuna:** they're* 

 

**#Wang852g7:** I can work with that

 

**Kyumie:** *there

 

**Thug3ARS:** I love potatoes 

 

**DefTree:** what the fu ck

 

**#Wang852g7:** niceeee

 

**BamsAF:** I like them fried 

 

**MTuna:** I hate when a team get lazy 

 

**BamsAF:** team lazy unit! Jk

 

**Thug3ARS:** what?!

 

**#Wang852g7:** who?! 

 

**BamsAF:** when?! 

 

**Kymuie:** where?! 

 

**MTuna:** why?!

 

**Pepi_Peach:** when 

 

**DefTree:** Why

 

**Thug3ARS:** where!?! 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** are 

 

**MTuna:** my 

 

**BamsAF:** beans 

 

**DefTree:** WHO ATE MY CHICKEN!!! 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** me sorry 

 

**DefTree:** how dare you

 

**MTuna:** fuck Yeah! Chicken strips!

 

**BamsAF:** I like Popeyes 

 

**#Wang852g7:** chic-fil-a for life 

 

**Thug3ARS:** chicken

 

**Kyumie:** turkey 

 

**BamsAF:** Beef 

 

**Kyumie:** goose 

 

**#Wang852g7:** duck

 

**DefTree:** cat 

 

**MTuna:** dog 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** snow leopard 

 

**#Wang852g7:** pomelio 

 

**BamsAF:** Cheeto 

 

**Kyumie:** toupee 

 

**MTuna:** ice 

 

**#Wang852g7:** cream 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** sandwich 

 

**DefTree:** is 

 

**Thug3ARS:** a 

 

**Kyumie:** great 

 

**BamsAF:** Fuck 

 

**MTuna:** lol 

 

**Thug3ARS:** :O

 

**#Wang852g7:** I want 

 

**Thug3ARS:** an 

 

**Kyumie:** 8===>

 

**BamsAF:** dicc

 

**Pepi_Peach:** yikes dark turn 

 

**Kyumie:** Gasp! 

 

**BamsAF:** gasp in thai

 

**MTuna:** gasp in Spanish 

 

**#Wang852g7:** gasp in Chinese

 

**Thug3ARS:** gasp in Korean 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** gasp in French 

 

**DefTree:** gasp in Scottish 

 

**#Wang852g7:** gasp in European

 

**BamsAF:** gasp in Japanese 

 

**Kyumie:** gasp in Malaysian 

 

**BamsAF:** gasp in German 

 

**DefTree:** how about stfu and go to sleep before I knock the last gasp of air you got left in your lungs out of you. 

 

**BamsAF:** cries in Thai

 

**Kyumie:** cries in Korean 

 

**#Wang852g7:** cries in Chinese 

 

**Mtuna:** cries in fish 

 

**Pepi_Peach:** Mark wtf 

  
**Thug3ARS:** ALRIGHT GOODBYE EVERYONE!!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you to those who read this story. I really enjoyed doing it and hope you all enjoyed reading it. As you can see this is the last chapter to this story. Let me know what you think. Don't forget to give it a kudos and comment and share it'll mean alot to me! that you! 
> 
>  
> 
> check out my other work too if you like


End file.
